El Segundo Beso Más Pequeño
by Firmamento Estrellado
Summary: El primero fue entre Sobralia, la chica invisible y Jack, el chico desesperado por encontrarla; personajes creados por Mathias Malzieu. El segundo fue entre Peter Parker, el atrevido y Tony Stark, el que no se lo esperaba.


3,2,1…

Una milésima de segundo.

Apenas un roce, una humedad cercana al polvo, al borde de la extinción de una cuenta regresiva.

No se tocaron. Difícilmente se dijeron algo.

Un tsunami en miniatura, la destrucción de la tierra, más poderoso que un ejército de rayos y centellas.

El segundo beso más pequeño nunca visto, tuvo lugar en la mansión Stark.

* * *

El ambiente estaba cargado con risas joviales. Se escuchaba a Frank Sinatra proviniendo de paredes decoradas con cuatro bocinas de discoteca. La festividad coloreaba la atmósfera de rosa, y la televisión estaba encendida y perfectamente ignorada; sólo le harían caso cuando los números se dijeran en reversa.

Abarrotados en el palco más grande que tenía para ofrecer la mansión, los invitados estudiaban el cielo nocturno.

Peter volteó a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver a las parejas ya juntas y en fila; caras próximas, labios empujando suavemente el aire, ¡disparen cuando se les indique! Era entretenido identificar a los amantes recién descubiertos, a las relaciones ya formalizadas desde hace años, y a los cómplices de amor que nadie vio venir.

Su vista chocó con el anfitrión de la fiesta.

¿A quién besaría el señor Stark en el primer rasgueo de las doce?

Pepper Pots tintineaba copas con su nuevo esposo, y las mujeres más guapas y solteras de la fiesta parecían estar ya apartadas. Con esa realización, se dio cuenta que él tampoco tenía unos labios para besar después del conteo. Aunque, realmente ¿quién aceptaría besar al más joven de la comitiva y que apenas acariciaba la mayoría de edad? Había demasiados adultos en la fiesta, demasiadas personas preguntándose qué hacía allí un chico de Queens que claramente no encajaba con el glamour de la clase alta de Nueva York.

Se le quedó viendo a Stark por varios segundos, y lo encontró extrañamente alienado y distante del júbilo proyectado en su propia mansión. Estaba apoyado en el barandal, moviendo cínicamente su copa de licor de un lado a otro, catando, pensando. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Peter sintió un poco de pena por el hombre; al menos Peter se resguardaba en la excusa de ser el menor de todos los presentes. El señor Stark parecía estar solo de verdad, ya sea por voluntad propia o porque el divorcio había barrido cualquier deseo de tener otra compañía que no fuera su vaso de champagne.

De repente, el volumen de las noticias subió, todas las luces se apagaron, la música enmudeció, y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

Hubo una oleada de entusiasmo que se propagó en círculos concéntricos.

¡Que inicie el conteo!

 **60 segundos para medianoche.**

Natasha y Bruce tenían las manos entrelazadas. Miraban sus ojos con urgente devoción, pues habían tenido la suerte de reencontrarse después de tantos años, y no planeaban desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en cosas menos importantes que sus ojos.

El tic tac de un reloj retumbaba con estruendo.

 **55 segundos**

Wanda y Visión, una pareja extraña, pero bien complementada, también estaban ahí. La Bruja Escarlata parecía tan emocionada que olvidó mantener su hechizo de camuflaje, provocando que Visión adquiriera el tono rojizo de las manzanas.

El mundo contaba al unísono.

 **50 segundos**

Thor estaba muy contento de tener otra vez a Jane Foster de su lado. Sonriente y pícaro, la miraba como el hombre más afortunado de todas las galaxias. Y a pesar de que no podía entender algunas celebraciones terrícolas, era fácil contagiarse de la dicha que embriagaba el corazón mortal por un simple día.

Casi se podía percibir la energía y la emoción que irradiaba de la multitud en avalanchas.

 **45 segundos**

Happy Hogan y May Parker se sonreían con atracción recién descubierta; Peter intentaba no mirarlos demasiado porque, de hacerlo, la idea de ellos juntos le arrancaba tremendos escalofríos y retortijones de mitad desagrado, mitad alegría por su tía.

 **40 segundos**

No había forma de describir lo que Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes se estaban dirigiendo en ese momento; abrigaba demasiada historia, demasiada complicidad, demasiada ternura abierta en sus ojos. De la misma forma en que dos amigos que se acompañan en una larga travesía, concluyen su viaje con un cálido sentimiento, satisfechos de haberse conocido.

 **35 segundos**

Clint y su esposa, un matrimonio añejo y habituado a ciertos besos obligatorios, carecían de la euforia temeraria que poseía al resto. Los niños dormitaban en la casa de los abuelos, seguramente ya arropados y soñando, y los exhaustos padres tan solo podían pensar en sus angelitos, esperándolos, y en sus camas bien puestas y mullidas para recostarse después de una larga noche.

 **30 segundos**

Rhodey y Helen Cho, se miraban parpadeando con algo parecido al deseo. Habían cortejado toda la velada y también estaban anhelando una cama mullida, aunque por razones distintas a la de dormir bajo las sábanas.

 **25 segundos**

Peter miró nuevamente a Tony, y de pronto sintió un cosquilleo subiendo desde los talones hasta la coronilla de la cabeza. Su respiración se volvió agitada, y las voces rugiendo a través del aire helado dejaron de ser escuchadas. Todo se apagó, todo se desvaneció.

 **24 segundos**

Tras un instante, el tiempo que tarda el corazón en dar un latido, Peter tuvo una idea.

 **23 segundos**

No se habría atrevido a poner en práctica su ocurrencia, ni en un millón de años, de no ser porque el conteo estaba a punto de terminar en unos metódicos segundos, y aquello le infundía un poderoso valor, un atrevimiento difícil de resistir.

 **20 segundos**

Sus piernas se movieron solas y veloces hasta donde estaba el señor Stark.

 **15 segundos**

Miró nervioso su perfil de costado; el hombre todavía no reparaba en que Peter se le había acercado de puntitas y que sudaba la gota gorda mientras hacía malabares mentales para calcular la aproximación más correcta a su objetivo.

 **¡10!**

 **¡9!**

 **¡8!**

La valentía se le cayó, abriendo paso a su torpeza, y una duda sulfúrica se instaló en su corazón.

¿Y si al señor Stark no le gustaba?

 **¡7!**

 **¡6!**

Todo rastro de vacilación se disipó cuando el señor Stark giró la cabeza, como detectando algo en su periferia; un niño apenas hombre queriendo aventajarse de su despiste.

 **¡5!**

El estomagó se le cerró como puño cuando los ojos de Stark lo capturaron a través de sus largas pestañas. Se veía extrañado de encontrar a Peter tan cerca suyo. El muchacho tembló, y el cosquilleo se prolongó en todo su vientre.

 **¡4!**

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

 **¡3!**

Se comprometió. No hay vuelta atrás.

 **¡2!**

Tomó impulso antes de que el señor Stark leyera sus intenciones.

 **¡1!**

Impacto.

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

El clásico Auld Lang Syne orquestado se escuchó por debajo de la pirotecnia.

La mitad del mundo prorrumpió en rugidos, vitoreo, propósitos, abrazos, y el beso de bienvenida por excelencia al primer día de enero.

Todos en la mansión, sin excepción, colisionaron.

Por fortuna, nadie desapareció como en el libro de Mathias Malzieu. Nuestros protagonistas quedaron plantados en el suelo, semejantes a piedras de buen peso y clavados con un martillo sobre la tierra. Ningún interruptor corporal mágico, chasquido de luz o ladrón en fuga. ¡Nadie se hizo invisible ni salió huyendo en seguida!

Pero, _aún así_ , Tony no dio crédito a la insólita naturaleza no-desaparecida de aquel ínfimo beso; ninguno de sus invitados se enteró de que, allí mismo, en su mansión, ocurrió el nacimiento de la octava maravilla: un beso tan diminuto que apenas lo había sentido. Un beso tan suave, como el aleteo de una mariposa, un beso tan pequeño, que incluso algunos se opondrían a llamarlo _un_ _beso_. No obstante, la sensación del cataclismo en forma de caricia persistió en sus labios durante mucho tiempo, y si no fue un beso, ¿qué más pudo haber sido? Tony Stark estaba atónito. Lleno de una peligrosa alegría mezclada con duda. Conmovido. Pero con el cerebro susurrando escrúpulos al oído.

Mientras tanto, Peter sintió fundirse de vergüenza en el palco, más sorprendido de sus actos que a quien le hurtó los labios. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado, encogido, y con las manos apoyadas en el barandal, intentando prestar atención al espectáculo de luces multicolores, y aliviado de tener la perfecta excusa de a dónde dirigir los ojos para esconder su miedo: porque Tony no dejaba de mirarlo. Y en eso se empeñó durante el resto de la fiesta. Asombrado, estupefacto, ojos como platos: nunca dejó de verlo. Y cuando era imperioso despegar la vista del muchacho, adoptaba una expresión ausente, como naufragando en un mar de sensaciones contradictorias.

Un par de horas después, cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, el bochorno no les permitió hablar como la gente propia. Se les enrolló la lengua en sus bocas previamente enfrentadas, se dieron un apretón de manos, un asentimiento de cabeza, una formalidad exagerada, sospechosa. Peter teñido de rojo, Tony confundido hasta la médula.

* * *

El segundo beso más pequeño, al igual que el primero, fue: dulce y robado.

Y gratamente repetido.


End file.
